Heroes and Villains
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: On the surface the two of them looked like normal high school boys, but neither of them were that. When their paths cross an interesting conversation about heroes and villains crops up. Sometimes it takes looking your enemy in the eye to realize you're not the hero of the story. No romance, but plenty of angst courtesy of Pancake Boy.


**My third in my line up of Persona 5 one-shots, this time we'll be focusing on our favorite fuzzy-haired Phantom Thief and Pancake Detective. No pairings, at least none between the two of them. This is more a character reflection/study than anything so you'll know. Takes place just after Futaba's Dungeon.**

* * *

Goro usually had one of two reactions when being followed: go on full alert or play it cool and try to lose his pursuers. At the current moment neither option was plausible given he was in a very public place, not to mention if he was too reckless his disguise would fall off him leading to widespread recognition that would weigh him down. From there it'd just snowball into an endless train wreck. Silently he gritted his teeth, days like this were supposed to belong to him and him along, not the Detective Prince, not the police department, not Shido, just him alone. If he was being tailed by one of Shido's agents he was going to have to try to contain his temper when addressing them.

Putting on a silent mask he turned his head finding no one but more shoppers going about their business behind him. That and more bookshelves. This was what Goro hated, the sense of vulnerability that came with these little off days; he supposed that was the tradeoff for personal time. Or maybe that was the toll he had to pay for taking this kind of path in life. _Until they reveal themselves there's not much I can do about it. Just sit and wait to see if they'll show themselves._ The teenager mentally sighed continued his surveying of the newest releases of manga. On the positive side every time he took one of the newly released books in hand he felt some of his anxiety melt away putting his nerves at ease.

It's been almost three weeks since he'd been able to set foot in a decent book store, let alone do some shopping such as this. New shipments had arrived, latest releases in long running series, new novels, and debuts of up and coming authors, all of which were bait to bring the masses out and ready to spend their hard-earned money, naturally that lead to the bookstore becoming quite crowded by people of all ages. In a way Goro liked it on days like this, sure it forced him to wear a disguise, but to a degree he liked being able to disappear into the crowd. It was a break from constantly being hounded by fans coworkers when he was working. It was laughable how when he was being himself that was the one time he _didn't_ want to be noticed.

His hands were heavily filled with manga and adventure novels he wouldn't be dare caught in public reading, thus the need for the black-haired wig he now wore on top his head. Was it annoying? Yes, but it gave him the peace he need. Luckily for him the store's café was seated right by the window providing a lavish view of the street two floors below, at sunset it was quite place to spend the evening. Grabbing himself a brownie and something to drink he was able to find a seat with his stack of books and get reading. He had in total gathered close to seven books, enough for him to spend the rest of the evening that little corner of heaven in peace.

He was able to enjoy it all for about fifteen minutes when he felt a jolt of electricity run up his spine. And then he heard his voice. "So is the plot getting interesting or is it reminding you of a case you might have worked in the past?"

By some miracle Goro matched to hold onto his cup of coffee, avoiding dropping it and causing a scene. It didn't stop his eyes from widening to the size of diner plates and making his heart come to a temporary stop in his chest. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at the reflection in the window, the black hair, the glasses, and the smirk, all of it was unmistakable. "K-Kurusu-kun!" Of all the people for him to encounter it had to be him! "I-I-I-I w-was just, um, well, you see, I…uh…" Off guard, exposed, _weak_ , Goro was all of those things under the widening smirk of his gray-eyed counterpart, and it didn't look like there was an end in sight. His normally fast-acting brain had hit and snag and was now too clogged up to deliver a proper response.

 _Wow, so this is what he looks like when he's flustered._ Akira grinned without turning to face his detective counterpart. He'd always had that ability, the power to offset people with a few simple words. When he displayed the talent around his grandparents they'd warned he'd been cursed with a silver-tongue; more like blessed with in his opinion. His parents had done their best to instruct him on when to use it and when not to. _No harm in a simple teasing is there?_ Akira had once wanted to ask them. "Who would have thought Tokyo's Great Prince Detective would be found here, in some quiet bookstore reading Shōnen manga and Phoenix Ranger Featherman. I imagine that'd be quite the scandal amongst the police department, maybe even among the fangirls." His grin widen seeing Goro visibly squirm in his seat with each word spoken. No doubt the detective's princely image would take a bit of a blow if word got out he was interested in such "lowly" material such as manga and borderline Super Sentai. He could see being segment on the pop culture reports on the news. "So who's your favorite Feather?"

Goro was so stunned he barely heard Akira's question. Ten different thoughts were running around in his head, fighting for the chance to leave his mind and exit his mouth as words. Some of them were excuses, poorly put together ones that would fall apart the second they were told. Others were…darker, thoughts that were whispered to him by a dark entity telling him to silence the grinning fool behind him.

"Personally my favorite's Red Hawk."

It was the mention of the leader Featherman that Goro snapped back to reality, craning his head he saw Akira had gone back to his own reading, but he knew he now had Goro's attention. "I beg your pardon?"

"Red Hawk, he's my favorite, or rather I'm always a fan of the Red Ranger." He laughed taking a sip of his Frappuccino. "You see red's my personal favorite color, and I like leaders who are able to take charge and do their jobs."

"Oh, in that case that definitely suits Red Hawk. Without him it's obvious the team wouldn't have made it as far as they did. Unless a team possesses a strong and capable leader it's doomed to fail. Kurusu-kun, do you one day want to become a leader of some sort? Perhaps a politician, CEO, or even Prime Minister?" Goro joked feeling the situation deescalate and his thinking process realign. _That was way too damn close. Damn it, why is it always you! Why is it you're always the one who gets me to let my guard down!_

"All those jobs sound like fun, but they're not my style." The black-haired teen answered casually leaning back in his chair. While Goro sat upright it did decrease the space between them, prompting one leg up on the other he flipped the next page of his chosen paperback. "On the other hand, you can say I have something of a soft spot for strong leaders, I like examining their styles and seeing if they're leading their team on the right path or not."

"When you say it like that you make it sound like you're nothing but an advisor. You could be more than that."

"…Really?" There was edge in his voice, a challenge.

Never one to back away when he saw an opportunity Goro decided to take the bait. "Contrary to the image you put up around others, you're quite strong-willed, you'd have to be if you could go through with what you described and keep smiling like that." The thin smile he'd been wearing temporally fell when recalling the time Akira told him exactly how he ended up in Tokyo. Realizing Shido had been the one who got him in trouble in the first place had only worsen things, and it'd earned Akira Goro's respect for having the nerve to confront his biological father over something so simple. _Then again…knowing Shido you might have just saved that woman's purity._ "Despite being given such a bad hand from what I can gather you've made the most out of it. You seemed to have found people you can depend on and they can depend on you. When we met at the TV station…and the other times…they all seem to trust you…like you. I notice when interacting with people you're able to keep calm and cool instead of becoming a stuttering wreck, I believe you like giving people that impression, what with the glasses and hair." He spoke with a smirk.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently some girls find the Adorkable look sexy and appealing." The glass-wearing teen laughed in response.

"True, but between the two of us I can pull it off better than you can." The detective prince countered with a sickening smile. "I mean just look at me, between the two of us who has legions of fangirls who adore him?"

 _Which one of us is dating a woman who's has a functioning brain in her head?_ Was what Akira wanted to say while his eyebrow twitched, but he bit down the urge choosing to remain civil. "Touché Akechi, I'll give you that one. You know it's actually kind of funny, your legions of fans are just like some of the fan bases in these." Of all the things for him to hold up, what he didn't expect was a sister manga to the Phoenix Ranger series he'd been reading. Based on the cross look in his eyes Akira knew he'd gotten his point across. "Bishōnens are quite popular, even when they're megalomaniacs or psychos. Admittedly I can understand that, sure they're crazy, but it takes talent to make crazy look good."

"I can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment…or both." Goro deadpanned getting a laugh out of his fellow high schooler. "Besides I don't think that's exactly fair, I'm not hiding anything, I'm just your average high school student with a knack for catching criminals. And looking good while doing it. And solving the cases in record time."

"Uh-huh," Anything else you want to add to the list Ace Detective Akechi?" Akira mock questioned. "By the way, about those things you mentioned earlier, have you been stalking me?"

"W-What?! N-No! Impossible! What would give you that thought?" The brown-haired teen tried to repute.

"Oh well you see those things you mentioned could only come from watching me like a hawk."

"I'm a detective, don't you know how good our sense of perception is?"

"Funny how we keep crossing paths then huh?"

"On that I will agree with you Kurusu-kun. I do find it strange, but…I'm kind of happy." For some reason when Akira turned to him Goro felt the need to lower his head. Slowly his cup of coffee seemed a lot more interesting than it did five minutes ago. "I-I mean besides Sae-san you're the only one who…well, you're the only one I can be honest with. Believe it or not, but I…actually don't have that many people you could call confidants."

For some reason Akira felt he could believe that. Ever since their first face-to-face meeting he'd always been able to tell something was different about Tokyo's Great Prince Detective, something he wasn't showing to the world. In the months they'd interacted he'd found his suspicions to be on the money. Something about the way he smiled and applied himself in public felt forced to him, like Goro was trying harder than needed to put on appearances. Akira could understand that, he'd had to do some of the same when he first arrived. Looking over at his own stack of books he was reminded of some of the stories protagonists, those who rose from the dirt to become something greater than what they were. They hid the pain behind a smile and laughter, something Akira found both admirable and worthy of pity. "That's…rough. Truth be told, I don't know if I'd made it this far without the people I have beside me. I actually think I would have gone insane, kind of like some of the villains did."

"…Some of the villains huh?"

"Yeah, call me naive, but I don't believe anyone is born bad, or at least I haven't met anyone like that." Akira mused leaning into his hand as he stared out at the street below them. He wondered if any of them would have made the same choice he did that night, or if they'd let that man continue with whatever the hell he had planned for that that woman. Sometimes he didn't want to ponder an answer to that question because of he was honestly scared of it. "In most of these stories notice how the villain always has some kind of tragic backstory of how they became the way they were?"

"Sometimes I like to think that's because the audience they're writing for wants a sympathetic antagonist…or they want to be reminded that as you said, no one is born bad." A tiny voice in his hand was telling to break off the conversation, finish his meal, pay for his items, and get the hell out. He didn't listen, he chose not to listen. This time Goro was the one who leaned back in his chair, a hand lazily scratching at the idiotic wig he'd dawned to hide his trademark light brown hair. "With villains like that…do you ever feel the society of the story is just as guilty as creating them? In a lot of the stories I've read some of the strongest bad guys are fueled by the hatred for the society they fill has shunned them…I can…sympathize with that. Wanting to get back at a society that has wronged you I mean."

Akira smirked, "Then that makes two of us."

The red-eyed teen looked back to see a strange light behind Akira's glasses. Longing, acceptance, rage, and melancholy, all emotions Goro himself was quite familiar with. "Sometimes society creates its own monsters, and when it does it disregards all responsibility for them, leaving them up to heroes like Red Hawk or some Masked Rider like the Phantom Thieves to clean up the mess. Personally I don't like it."

"I find it disgusting." Goro fired off feeling a fire rising in his chest and sneer developing on his face. "Who's to say the society that condemns the villain is no better than he or she? Maybe that's all their villainous plan amounts to…just an outpouring of bottled up hatred and resentment."

"If so…then what does that say about the hero who stops them? Did they do a good thing, or are they just allowing another villain to get away with their crimes?"

"I didn't know you were this…intelligent Kurusu-kun." Goro half-heartedly laughed, he was joined a second later by the latter leading to the two sharing a good moment or two to themselves. "Take it from someone who's seen the residue of society's evil, sometimes I think all I'm doing is just putting away one monster while another is born and no body bats an eye."

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true, while their motives may still be sympathetic and their anger justified once a line is crossed someone has to act before the sky starts raining fire." He pushed up his glasses and went to go through his plate and cup away. When he came back he flashed him one of those charming smiles he was used to giving others. "What do you say we continue this discussion somewhere else, maybe at Leblanc? That way you won't have to wear that stupid wig?"

"I'm up for that, Sojiro-san's coffee does taste a great deal better than this." He smiled.

"Good, then get ready, oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Between the two of us, dark hair looks _so_ much better on me." The Phantom Thief answered walking right past Goro with a devil-may-care smile on his face.

* * *

All of this…was a first for Goro Akechi, A first for letting his guard down, a first for ever coming close to telling someone what he truly was, and most definitely a first to being…invited over to someone else's home. All because of a simple meeting that had left him a nervous wreck contemplating rather or not to axe Akira or not.

Eventually the time was going to come for them to face each other because, as Akira pointed out, they were the hero and villain respectively.

" _I wouldn't say that's entirely true, while their motives may still be sympathetic and their anger justified once a line is crossed someone has to act before the sky starts raining fire."_ Goro had crossed that line, he'd gone past it and it didn't look like he was going to be stopping any time soon. Not if he planned on getting his revenge. On the train ride back his eyes kept falling back on his ungloved hands. These hands had done what no one would have ever dreamed the Detective Prince was capable of doing, killing in cold blood. Aided in the corruption of a society Goro hated with every fiber of his being. _But…at the end…it'll be worth it._ Around him hundreds of people stared either out the window or at their smart phones, he could hear some of them talking about the up incoming election. Who they were going to vote for became painfully obvious. He hid the venomous snarl behind a blank-faced expression. He couldn't stop his hands from tightening into fists. While he was walking around he took a peek at various political magazines covering the election as well as current political climate. Naturally his boss had been the highlight.

Whenever he had some down time to indulge in his childish hobbies Goro could find himself drawing parallels with the "Dragons" of various stories who had plans of their own. Plans that involved the removal of their superiors. Sometimes they succeeded, other times they didn't and paid the consequences.

The minute he'd approached Shido Goro had resolved to be the former instead of the latter. He had to, he'd come too far and shed too much blood for everything to unravel into nothing.

 _ **But isn't that already happening?**_ An acidic voice whispered in his ear making his blood turn to ice. _**They've made it this far, but if they go any further, they'll start interfering with YOUR plan. You know, the one you carefully crafted after meeting HIM. The one that became your life's goal, your raison d'être. At that point what will it have all been for? The blood on your hands, the imprisonment of what shred of a moral compass you had? They're threatening all of it.**_

 _No, no they're not._ Goro growled back feeling his emotions becoming more heated. This wasn't the time nor the place for his Persona to start acting out, especially since Akira was barely two feet from him. _They're nothing, they've got some talent, but nothing I can't handle!_

 _ **Why so defensive? I'm merely speaking my mind, pardon, I'm speaking on behalf of YOUR mind.**_ The voice dripped with mock humor followed by rattling laughter. _**It's not like they're doing everything you wished you could have. Slowly gaining the kind of popularity in months what it took you almost a year to do. Not like the person beside you…who can wear an honest smile while you're forced to wear a fake one.**_

Goro was five seconds from screaming for silence in his mind when the train came to a stop the announcements came through. Akira asked him if he was okay since his forehead had broken out in a layer of sweat and his hands were starting to turn red. He played it off seeing it was just the wig getting to him.

"You really can't wear black." He said with a shake of his head as they got off.

"And who made you a fashion expert?"

"I'm friends with one, and believe me when I say black just isn't your color."

"Fine then, what would you consider my best color?"

"I don't know?" He said looking back at Goro with analyzing eyes. "Maybe white as befitting of a charming prince?"

He'd taken of his wig and thrown in the trash bin as they came upon the café Akira had come to call home the past few months. As they entered both boys were surprised to find Sojiro setting everything up as if it were closing time.

"Eh, something happen?" Akira proposed secretly warned Fubata might have been involved.

"Sort of, Futaba has a doctor's appointment scheduled at the clinic and I forgot about it because of the workday." The bearded man replied checking everything on the back shelves. When he turned back he finally took notice of Goro standing innocently besides his charge. The pieces came together quickly enough. "You're in luck Mr. Detective, you'll be the last customer of the day." He sighed putting his fedora on and moving past them. "Make sure to clean up once he leaves and don't wreck anything." Sojiro spoke before leaving both boys alone.

"You've been here for almost four months and he still treats you as if you're some criminal who barely escaped life imprisonment."

"It's not too bad, truth is the Boss is something of softy, he just doesn't let it show too often." Akira chuckled heading to the corner. "You'll have the usual I take it?"

"Yes please." He responded taking a seat by the counter.

In a matter of moments Akira had served the detective and was now busy whipping up something for himself. To pass the time he turned on the TV not knowing what had been playing a few hours earlier. They'd just miss a report about the mental shutdowns and now they were talking about the up incoming election, with the glass-wearing Shido as the prime subject. All odds were pointing towards his victory despite being a third party candidate.

"I take it he won't be getting your vote?" Akira stated noting the dark expression developing over Goro's face. There was something in it that bothered him. Hatred was one thing, but what he felt emitting from the Prince Detective felt almost…personal, like an animal coming face to face with its mortal enemy.

Realizing how he was letting his emotions show again Goro attempted to restrain himself, it was a lost cause as the familiar smell of Café Leblanc held a sort of…calming effect on the teenager. Something about it, or maybe its occupant just made Goro feel like he was at home…on a good day. "Mr. Shido is…not my favorite candidate in the running. Truthfully I think the media's playing him up so much because everyone's decided the others running or worse so he looks good by comparison."

Behind his glasses Akira's eyes had narrowed as well, silent resentment boiling inside of him. "I'd agree with you on that. Obviously the media hasn't dug into his personal record if you ask me."

Akira recognized Shido, that much Goro knew. In a way that was another reason they seemed to gravitate towards each other. The bald-headed bastard had indirectly and directly ruined both of their lives…and gotten away scot-free. _Not for much longer, just wait until December._ "No one talks about it much but the man's quite an elitist. Sadly that actually resonates with a good deal of Japan's more conservative society."

"You're telling me." The dark-haired teen replied drily leaning on the counter while stirring his cup. "He says pretty words, but that's all they are, nothing but soundbites people want to hear."

"He's giving them reassurance that he can fix things." Goro said sounding neutral at best. "With the mental shutdowns and arrival of the Phantom Thieves some people have been put on edge. Even though by all signs the Phantom Thieves pick their targets carefully and wisely every wealthy or morally corrupt suit in Tokyo thinks they're going to the next one to have their heart stolen."

That caught Akira's attention. "Really? So those guys have got the upper class in a panic eh?"

"Yes," Goro chuckled. "They have."

"You sound a little too happy about that." Akira noted with a smile tugging at his lips. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying watching them squirm."

For a split second Goro debated going any further. Taking a strong whiff of the fresh coffee before him he made his choice and didn't look back. "Truth be told, I'm happy for them, I admire them for that. Like I said, the morally corrupt and wealthy, people who I have no concern for."

"I feel there's a story behind this?"

"Once some no-name millionaire tried to hire me out as a private investigator. Needless to say I turned him down."

"So you only work for the Tokyo Police huh? Leading an ear to the cries of the common people and ensuring they can sleep easily at night? Sounds like Robin Hood in shining armor." The dark-haired thief joked.

Goro smiled at that one, Robin Hood, one of his heroes growing up. "Yeah…something along those lines…most days anyway." Turning back to the TV his smile dropped as an earlier interview with Shido played. He was talking about how the Phantom Thieves are on the fast track to becoming a public menace, how they answered to no one but themselves and their own sense of justice. _Gee Shido, sound like anyone you know? I know it does._ If this kept up Goro knew he'd be tasked to eliminate the group. Selfish and greedy adults who'd gladly eat each other whole was one thing…but teenagers his own age…people he'd actually seen and interacted with. Adding to the problem was the fact one of them was Sae's sister. _I'm sure I could try to talk you all out of it, say you've got good intentions, but there's no way they're going to change a thing. But I know you're not those kind of people._ Goro realized looking at Akira who was still engrossed with the interview, his own scowl growing. _Akira…you're not the kind of person who can turn a blind eye to injustice. I guess…that's what would make you the hero, Red Hawk._

At last having enough Akira changed the channel, luckily there was a baseball game playing and he settled for that. "He kind of looks like he could be the villain of some TV show or video game doesn't he?"

"What makes you think that? The glasses? The good publicity? The evil goatee?" _The obvious sense of entitlement that rolls off him if you ever meet him in private? The unchecked ambition? The desire to have others do his dirty work and not even thank them for it?_

"Yeah, maybe a spy movie villain or a corporate thriller bad guy." Akira mused. When he looked back at Goro he could tell he was planning on changing the direction of the conversation. Pointing to the stack of books he'd bought he asked, "So, since we talked about villains, let's talk about heroes. What do you think makes a good hero?"

Ah, yes, the other side of the coin. After all, what was a good villain without someone opposing him? Championing justice and righteous against the villain's evil, no matter how well-meaning that evil might have been. "Well, for starters I'd say a hero must have the will to act."

"That's kind of obvious. If all he did was sit on his ass then he wouldn't be much of a hero."

"Yes, but I mean I'd prefer a hero who has the willingness to make those tough decisions. If he…thinks the outcome is for the greater good then-"

"Sounds like he runs the risk of becoming a villain himself." The bespectacled teen cut in.

His words were like a knife to Goro's heart, burying itself and actively fighting his attempts to pull it out. It was times like this that his ability to cloak his emotions came in handy. "Eh…yes, I suppose you're right. Let me try that again, I believe the hero should know where the line is, but still remember reality doesn't care. Reality is…cold and cruel, just because you don't want to do something doesn't mean you won't have to do it. Sometimes…you just…run out of options. I…think a hero should be able to realize that and act accordingly. The results…may not be pretty, but if the outcome is better than the onset than…you know what, just forget it. Never mind."

"Okay then, next one, like I said before, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the friends I made, so I believe a hero should be able to rely on his friends." Akira stated seemingly overlooking the inner turmoil of the detective.

"Only if his friends can pull their weight, but you have a point…it's…nice to have people to talk to." Goro said turning away from Akira to the light shining through the window. "Friends…you know how many stories place such a big focus on friendship and unity? Don't you ever think it's over done?"

"Sometimes," Akira shrugged downing his cup. "Other times I think the authors know how to do it right. You've got a point about reality being cruel, but you don't always have to face it alone. It's nice to have friends."

 _Yeah, I'm sure it is._ Internally he seethed feeling his body tense up with emotion. "I…suppose you have a point…Akira. Even a king needs an army and court to rule a nation."

"Yeah, something like that. Besides, in Super Sentais the team always has to come together to make a super robot when a bigger, badder monster shows up and kicks their asses."

"Yes, and then parents are left to bemoan how they must continuously spend money on mecha expansion packs when their kids plead for them." The brown-haired teen countered grinning. Once again the two teens shared a good laugh with each other. If someone were to stop and gaze through the window they would have found two ordinary teenagers, not one a part-time detective part-time assassin and the other a thief, just two boys enjoying a summer evening together. Eventually the laughter died down and the melancholy from earlier returned. "Akira,"

"Yeah?"

"Do…you think a hero…what do you think of heroes who start from nothing? Do you think someone who was born with nothing can ever…become something or someone of value? Do you think they can find acceptance?"

Akira stared at Goro for what felt like an eternity with a near blank expression. Eventually he did speak, and his answer came out in such a manner it left Goro doing a double take. "Of course, I mean, can you think of a hero who's got a better origin story than that?" To a degree he had been expecting Goro's flabbergasted response. Taking a breath he began to explain, "The need to be acknowledged, seen as something more than a stain or some lowlife, I think for a character, as a person that's great motive. The desire to prove your naysayers wrong, then watch as their jaws hit the floor when you surpass their expectations, hell, even leave them in the dust, I don't think there's any greater feeling than that." He continued leaning back with a wistful smile all over his face. "To be honest, I'm not just talking about some comic books heroes or lead characters in some piece of fiction, I mean in real life. Zero to hero, how many people start out with nothing, truth is, I don't think we'd be standing here in this day and age if people who came from nothing decided to end their lives with nothing. Before you die…before your time comes, I think everyone should try to do something meaningful with their life, at least get one smile out of it. That kind of ties back to what I said about having friends…with friends you know you can always laugh and smile."

"…Heheh. That's…exceedingly idealistic, I didn't think you were that kind of person."

"I didn't think you were into such 'base' things like reading manga, but hey, we're all someone different when we're able to take off our masks." The thief shrugged. "I don't know why, but I just feel like I can be this way around you. Maybe it's just the summer air cooking my brain." He waved off with a hand. "Since I answered your question, you have to answer mine, what do you think of heroes of justice? Do you think they're better than the 'heroes from zero'?"

Now it was Goro's turn to give the long silence, his was shorter than Akira's though. "Just between you and me…I don't find heroes of justice all that impressive, mostly because I have a hard time sympathizing with the idea of 'great justice', even in fiction."

Akira's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's surprising coming from the guy called the Detective Prince."

The smile Goro gave him was sad, it was honest, but at the same time filled with a quiet despair Akira hadn't seen before. "I've…seen some things Akira, when you work with the Tokyo Police, track some of the most dangerous criminals and monsters imaginable…you tend to…question rather or not there's a balance of good and evil in the world. Do you remember when I talked about society creating villains? When I read about a hero fighting for the world's sake…I question rather or not the world they're fighting for is worth it. Heh, sounds like something the villain would ask the hero during their big confrontation doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, and the hero would give some response like yes…or they have people in the world who are worth fighting for." The thief countered.

 _Heh…heheheheh. That sounds…just like the kind of answer a hero would give. I guess…that's what makes you the…the…_ Hot anger seethed inside of him, threatening to erupt least he act quickly to contain it. "I…see. Well, I won't judge rather or not your answer is the correct one, partially because I don't know if I've got a good enough answer to counter it. I guess you win this one."

"I wasn't aware this was a contest. Besides, since we're being honest here I'll tell you, I don't care about being called a hero. A label like that, it shouldn't define who you are, and it shouldn't be worth throwing your life away for. At least I don't think so."

This was it, he had to go before he said something else that broke the last seal on Goro's self-restraint and let loose with every bottled emotion he'd held inside over the last couple of years of his life. "I see, well, thank you for the coffee." Pushing himself out of his seat he gathered his things and headed for the door hoping he'd be able to make it home before traffic hit hard. Just as his hands touched the door knob he felt compelled to look back and ask one last question. "Hey, is the reason you said I'd look better in white because you're afraid I'd wear black better than you?"

"I'm just saying, white seems more your color, maybe not just as the Detective Prince, but as the guy who wants to the world to notice he's here and he's got something to say. Definitely fits your ego doesn't it?" He leered.

"Heh, if I'm white then I guess you could wear black, we'd make one hell of a pairing wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, see ya' later Goro."

"…See you…Akira."

* * *

With the soft closing of the door Goro dropped his things by the door then headed over to his bed, neatly folded and made ready as he always did every morning. Everything in his room was in order, everything, just in case anyone ever came into his room. They wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. Unless they noticed the shelf full of collectible figurines he'd secretly ordered and rows of manga he'd organized. All of which were the only things that seemed out of place in the seemingly normal apartment.

The only things that represented Goro Akechi, the closest Super Sentai fanboy.

Not Black Mask.

 _ **I wonder what he'd have to say if he saw you in black. I'm certain his opinion of you would change, everyone's would if they discovered instead of the 'white prince' you were the 'black knight' found in medieval literature, and not the friendly kind.**_

Goro reached for one of the figurines, a white Featherman and held it in his hands as he quietly sat on his bed with nary an expression on his face. His uncovered hands ran over the plastic as if he were coursing a rare jewel.

 _ **It'd be nice if you could be that person, but you're not, you never will be. Despite all the praise and admiration, it won't amount to anything in the end will it? Because you know behind those smiles and pretty words,**_ A pressure fell over the young man's heart, almost like a hand grasping at his chest. _**They're hollow, just like you are.**_

Something fell from the teenager's red eyes, a droplet or liquid no bigger than his pinkey finger. "Why…why…why did it have to be you? What is it you had that I didn't? Answer me!"

The figurine was crushed in his hands as hatred and sadness mixed within the detective's eyes creating a toxic combination. Behind him the black and white figure cackled with laughter. Placing its other hand on top the boy's hand it rested its head on his shoulder, a bloody smile on its face. _**Why indeed? But what's the point in questioning that now? Everyone's been given their roles to play, so why not play yours to the fullest? You are the hero of this little story aren't you?**_

" _White seems more your color."_

"…Maybe you're right Akira," Goro whispered looking at the crumpled remains of the collectible with a cold smile and eyes barefoot of any joy or emotion. "Maybe white really is my color after all."

In Japan white had a different meaning than in the west, it symbolized death. That certainly fit Goro. Akira's thief outfit was black, a rather stunning black that truly symbolized his rebellious spirit.

 _Fine then, you be black and I'll be white, and then when the time comes…we'll find out who's the hero and who's the villain…and leave it up to whoever survives._

* * *

 **Writing this…was not very fun, but something I wanted to do. Out of all the characters I'll admit Goro is one of my favorites, mostly because he and Joker really play well off each other as rival. I wanted to focus on their dynamics with this one shot, because together I think they're one of the greatest cases of duality in the Persona series. From associated colors, occupations, motives, and down to their Personas, they're opposites yet incredibly similar to each other. While we all know who's who I wanted to write one of them slowly realizing what they were, and hating the other for taking the role they thought would be theirs.**

 **I feel the phrase, "Every villain is the hero of his own story" fits Goro, well technically you could argue fits all the villains of Persona 5 since they think they're the victims, but him more so than the rest given his character. I tried to portray Goro as walking a line between opening up to Akira, yet realizing how much luckier he is compared to him and beginning to resent him for that. From there we all know what happens afterwards.**

 **Cognition is a theme in Persona 5, in way one or another it affects everyone, either how they view themselves or the world around them. Sometimes the more you learn the less you like.**


End file.
